Friendship for Love
by ManufacturedSunlight
Summary: Tai confesses his feelings to Sora.


Friendship for Love 

* * *

  


_Author's notes: This is a story that was supposed to be a triology. Since I have already finished and read the first two stories over several times, I decided to disband this series and not continue with the third story. Personally, I don't think these pieces are good, but since several individuals have enojyed these stories it would just be another addition to my other writing pieces. Although the characters are taken from Digimon, these stories have no link to the actual storyline of Digimon other than the characters' relationships with one another. _  
  
Tai deeply sighed and leaned back on his chair. Stroking his brown hair in frustration, he tried to   
think of something better. He has read his letter to Sora more than twenty times, reading it over and over   
to make sure he got everything straight. Even though he read it countless times and made the words right,   
something just wasn't right. He crumbled up the paper and threw it into the overflowing garbage can in   
the corner of his room and pulled out another piece of paper. He tried putting his feelings into the letter for  
weeks now, but something wasn't right.   
"THAT'S IT! " Tai realized. "I'll tell her to meet me at the park and I'll tell her in my own words  
instead of writing a letter! Besides, Sora likes me being honest so it'll okay!" Tai felt relieved as he found   
his solution. He decided to write a letter for her telling her to meet him at the park. He quickly wrote the   
letter and went to bed. They have known each other for 7 years and they have gotten so close. Tai couldn't remember when he started to have serious feelings for her. Now, they were 15 and Sora lost the tom-boy   
look.   
Her long reddish-brown hair went to her shoulders with the perfect bright eyes and that shiny smile got   
Tai day-dreaming of her all the time. As he went to sleep that night, all he could think about were her   
fantastic features.   
  
  
Sora was having such a bad day. She woke up late i the morning and was late for her first class.   
She got a detention with her strict first period teacher after school. How could things get any worse?   
At the end of the day, Sora grumbled to herself in the hallway as she made her way to her locker   
after the detention. She was wanted the day to just end and quickly opened her locker. A slip of paper fell   
out of her locker.   
As she was about to pick it up, she felt   
a tap on shoulder.   
"What do you want?!" Sora said rudely.   
"Whoa! Sora, it's just me. Calm down!" Yamato said with a concerned look on his face.   
"Sorry, Yamato. I just had a really bad day." Sora deeply signed and roughly rubbed her face with   
her hands and started to slightly cry. "Hey Sora, I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?"   
"I'm okay. I'll be fine" Sora gave Yamato and sly smile. "Did you want to tell me something?"   
"Yeah. The gang's is meeting up at the ice cream shop today. I was going to just give you a call,   
but I saw you at your locker before I left. I was kept after school for tutoring."   
"I'm not really up for it, Yamato. I'm sorry. Maybe another time?" Sora picked up the note   
and shoved it into her bad. She got her books and things as quickly as she could.   
"Sora, if you ever need to talk to anyone, we're there for you. I know you've been having problems  
with your mother and-"   
"Look Yamato, I know that you're trying to be nice and all but please leave me alone and keep   
your nose out of my business. If I wanted to talk to you about my problems, I would say so, so just leave   
me alone!" Sora said coldly as she continued to get her things without looking at Yamato.   
"Sorry Sora. I know you're upset so I'm not offended. I'll see ya later." Yamato gave Sora a hug   
and a light kiss on the cheek and walked off.   
Sora deeply signed again and got her things to go home. She was in such a rush to get home that  
she almost forgot to read the note she got. Stopping in the middle of the street, she opened her bag to get  
the note. Sora was so pre-occupied that she didn't notice Tai walking her way. She saw him but didn't feel  
like talking to him and walked the other way.   
  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Sora came home. Her mother was waiting.   
"Where have you been? I was so worried! Did you get a detention again for being late? Sora, look   
at me when I talk to you"   
"Mom, I'm so sorry" Sora started to cry and fell into her mother's arms." My life is such a wreck   
now and I'm not being the best kid. I'm really sorry mom."   
"I'm sorry too Sora. I'm not being the best mother and I'm always busy at the flower shop."   
They were both quiet for a while till Sora broke away to wipe off her tears.   
"I'll make dinner. Go get cleaned up and do your homework, okay? I'll make your favorite: shrimp pasta!'   
"Thanks mom, you're the best." Sora smiled and got her things and went to her room  
Sora sighed again as she stepped into the shower. A warm shower was just what she needed. For   
about half an hour she just stood there thinking about her day. She realized she forgot about the letter.   
Again, she thought about Tai and felt sorry that she turned away from him. Slowly, she got out the shower   
and went to her room. Her bag and things were on the bed and she carefully searched her jeans for the   
note. Turning on the radio and sitting on her bed, she read the letter carefully. It read:   
  
Dear Sora,   
hey I know that you're going through a tough time. I wish there was something I could do for   
you. Let me know if you need anything and I'm there, okay? I wrote this note for another reason. I really   
need to talk to you about something. We don't have any classes or lunch together, so maybe you could meet   
me at the park by the cherry blossom tree. You know that tree with branches forming a heart that you really   
like? Meet me there at 18:00. I'll be waiting for you.   
-Tai  
  
Sora's heart sank and started to feel really bad. Tai was always so nice to her made her laugh in a way   
nobody else could. They always played soccer together and he was always teasing her on how he was going   
to get better than her. He was almost like a brother to her. Every time she needed someone to turn to, it was   
his and she brushed him off like some bug today. Sora could hear her mom calling her for dinner. She   
carefully hid the letter in her desk and went to meet her mom for dinner.   
  
Tai sat at the dinner table poking his chicken with his chopsticks. He had hardly eaten any of it   
and he always eats chicken when it's there. His family could clearly see something was wrong.   
"Tai, you're acting strange today." Mrs. Kamiya said. "Usually you don't do your homework till   
after dinner and you usually eat your whole bowl of rice before anyone. Today, you did your homework   
right after you got home and you hardly eaten anything. Are you sick or something?" Kari leaned over to touch his forehead.   
"I'm fine mom, Kari. I just think I should be taking my school work more seriously, that's all. I'm   
not that hungry either. I ate a lot of the left over sushi from last night." Tai gave a slight smile and left the table to go his room.   
With a depressing mood, Tai shut the door and fell on his bed. His day didn't go that well and he   
still didn't find the right words for Sora tomorrow night. He closed his eyes to relax for a bit. Words and   
phrases wandering around in his head. Then he fell asleep.   
  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
Tai lazily moan as he stomped the off button on his alarm. He sat up and rubbed his face. Dammit.   
he thought. dammit dammit dammit. He kept saying it as he got out of bed and went to the washroom.   
"Hey Tai." Kari said with a sweet smile. Then her face turned serious." You're acting really weird  
. Are you okay? Something to do with Sora?" Kari and Tai were the best brother and sister around. They   
got along well and even helped each other with their problems.   
v "Yeah...it's just that I can't find the right way to show how I feel. I got a few things I came up   
with...but they're just not right. I'm meeting her today at the park at 18:00" Tai sighed.   
"Don't worry, Tai. I'm sure you'll think of something sweet for Sora. You always do!" Kari kissed   
Tai on his cheek and headed to her room to get changed.   
I got to think of something. Tai thought.   
  
Twirling his fingers being nervous, Tai paced the park thinking of what to say to Sora when she   
comes. He looked carefully at the cherry blossom tree. It's so beautiful...almost like Sora. Tai   
thought to himself. Tai kneeled down and sat down, leaning on the tree. He picked up a cherry   
blossom and looked at it. Reviewing his words for Sora, he started at the cherry blossom. Time was passing   
by really slowly and Tai looked at his watch. 18:07. Damn, he thought. Tai continued to marvel at the   
beauty of the cherry blossom.   
He was so into the cherry blossom, that he didn't notice Sora walking up to him. She lightly tapped him on his shoulder.   
"Hey Tai. What's up?" Sora smiled.   
"oh., Sora! It's you!" Tai jumped up onto his feet. "What's up?"   
"I just found out that my mom's going out of town. A company wants to extend her flower shop   
business." Sora said looking at the ground. "She'll be away for about a month. It'll be lonely without her."   
"I'll keep you company, Sora! You know I would. You could even sleep over tomorrow! My   
parents are going to a dinner party with their friends and I'm sure Kari would love to have you over!" Tai "Thanks Tai, you're the best." Sora started to shiver from the fall coldness.   
"Sora, you're cold. Here, take my jacket." Tai quickly took off his jacket and placed it on Sora.   
"Tai, you're so sweet." Sora did that sweet smile of her's. Tai's heart was filled with happiness. "So   
umm, Tai? you had something to tell me?"   
"ohh...umm...yeah. Here I got this for you. I know how you like cherry blossoms and it was really   
beautiful and stood out. Reminded me of you" Tai handed Sora the cherry blossom he picked up earlier  
. "aww, you're so sweet." Sora said taking the cherry blossom in her hand, poking at it a bit. "So   
you asked me here to give me a cherry blossom?" Sora giggled.   
"Umm...actually..I" Tai said shaking. He brushed his hand through his hair thinking of a recovery   
statement.. "I...want...to tell ...you" Tai coughed and blushed bright pink.   
"Aww Tai what is it?" Sora giggled some more. Tai rarely blushed.   
Tai couldn't think of anything. He grabbed Sora and pulled himself forward. He stared right into   
her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. Her lips were warm and had a hint of sweetness in it.   
Sora was shocked and stood still. Dropping the cherry blossom in her hand, she didn't know what   
to do, so she kissed back. Flash backs were going crazy in her head of Tai and her. She pulled back and realized what was happening.   
"Tai...I...I...I" She broke away and ran away. Sora couldn't tell what she was doing. She was   
crying and smiling. Mixed emotions filled her heart as she ran as fast as she could to her house. Tai stood   
there wondering what just happened. He touched his lips and held the moment.   
  
  
"Tai?" Sora tapped Tai on the shoulder after school in the hallway.   
"Oh hey Sora! About last night..." Tai trailed off not knowing exactly what he was going to say.   
"Yeah, last night was...well I don't know. But I don't want anything to get between our relationship   
and I...well let's just forget about last night for now? I don't want any mixed feelings, okay? I just want to   
stay friends." Sora didn't even know what she was saying herself.   
"Okay...that's cool." Tai said not even understanding what she even said. "Are we still up for the sleep-over tonight?"   
"I don't know..."Sora said with a look of concern on her face  
"What's wrong Sora? C'mon, it'll be fun! Remember the time when we were 10 and you came over   
my place? Besides, I already planned what I'm going to cook for dinner."   
Sora sighed. *Tai, you're one hell of a convincing person." Sora grinned. "Alright I'll go. I'll be at   
your place with my stuff at 18:00?"   
"Sounds perfect' Tai smiled. "See you then."   
"Yup. Bye" Sora gave Tai a sweet smile and slowly walked off into the crowd.   


  


Next  
Back 


End file.
